Acciones en Enseñanzas
by heewelss
Summary: Alice Brandon, una estudiante como cualquiera, piensa que tiene la perfecta felicidad... Sin pensarlo, su vida da dos vueltas en poco mas de un mes. / A&J - AU - AH - One Shot!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los diálogos son idealizados por mi y la base de esta historia fue formada principalmente por Ivonne Ortiz, gracias por compartir tus **_**enseñanzas **_**y darme la oportunidad de convertirlas en**_** acciones**_**.**

Hoy era otro día como cualquiera, me sentía muy feliz rodeada de todas las personas que, de alguna manera, me estimaban mucho sin siquiera habérmelo propuesto. Y aquí estoy yo, Alice Brandon en el instituto, caminando de la mano de mi novio, Alec Vulturi, hacia la cafetería.

- ¿Una manzana?- pregunto mi novio a mi lado.

- Si claro- respondí feliz, enserio mi vida no podía ser mas perfecta, teniendo el tierno y dulce novio, mis mejores amigas, amigos buenos que me querían y me cuidaban como si fuera su hermana pequeña, me sentía realizada ¿Qué mas podría pedir?- Ahorita te alcanzo, voy a platicar un poco con Ángela- dije dándole un beso y dirigiéndome hacia mi amiga- ¡Ángela!- grite aproximándome hacia ella.

- ¡Alice! Hola perdida ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto dándome un abrazo

- Pues por aquí, por allá, ya sabes, yo no me detengo mucho tiempo ¡tengo que aprovechar mi energía!- exprese como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- ¡Lo sabre yo! Gracias al cielo me eh salvado de tus días de compras- menciono, uh mala idea, tengo que llevarla a reajustar su guardarropa.

- Pues por desairarme, iremos el fin de semana- amenace con una gran sonrisa- Pero bueno, solo te venia a saludar, tengo que volver con Alec.

- Ah si, tu novio, enserio Alie, algo tiene el que no me agrada- dijo por enésima vez ¿Nunca se cansa?

- No tiene nada, lo quiero demasiado y el a mi, así que no me metas ideas a la cabeza Ok, te veo luego- explique despidiéndome y yendo a la mesa junto con los amigos de Alec.

- Hola chicos- salude a todos

- Hey- respondieron cansinamente ¿Qué se traen? En fin, me senté como siempre a lado de Alec, el tenia una mirada extraña, sin ver algo en realidad.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte preocupada por su actitud

- Eh… no nada, nada- respondió distraído.

Y así paso todo el día. Ese día, se convirtió en una semana y esa semana en un mes… Un mes en el que mi novio simplemente se limitaba a saludarme, darme uno que otro beso y ya. Yo me estaba empezando a poner intranquila y nerviosa por su actitud ¿De cuando acá paso todo esto? ¿Qué hice? Esa intranquilidad y ese nerviosismo paso a ser tristeza, me sentía triste por pensar que simplemente ya no le gustaba a Alec, que ya no despertaba esas reacciones en el y eso hacia que yo misma me pusiera en otro tipo de concepto, sin darme cuenta solita bajaba mi autoestima, no me gustaba sentirme menos, tampoco es que fuera lo mas grande del mundo, tengo los pies bien puestos en la tierra, pero es que ya no me sentía igual, mi felicidad se había bajado hasta niveles insospechados, era muy difícil que alguien provocara en mi una sonrisa y esta por demás decir que era meramente imposible que yo me riera. Era como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, sin ningún retorno y lamentablemente, el único que me podía rescatar, era el "novio" que ya no sentía nada por mí y yo en cambio me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

- ¿Alice? ¡Alice!- grito Rose aventándome una de mis almohadas

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Perdón Rose, no te escuche- me disculpe patéticamente

- Ya basta Alice, ya me canse de esta actitud, te me vas ahorita mismo a aclarar las cosas con Alec- ordeno con su voz autoritaria.

- ¿Para que Rose? ¿Para que me restriegue cosas que ya se?- dije con voz rota, sin darme cuenta, silenciosas lagrimas caían sobre mi rostro.

- No Alice, vas a ir para que ya de una vez por todas se cierre esa tonta relación que no tiene motivos para seguir existiendo- explico

- No es tonta- susurre bajito

- ¡Mary Alice Brandon! Deja de ser condescendiente, vamos amiga, levanta esa cara, tienes que arreglar esto ya, te esta destruyendo, ya no eres mi dulce mejor amiga Alie, por favor, solo ve y termina con esto- dijo en un tono maternal, sentía como si fuera mi madre la que me estuviera regañando y aconsejándome y no mi mejor amiga igual de inmadura y adolescente que yo, pero de alguna forma, me dio las ganas de irle a hacerle frente a mis problemas.

- Esta bien Rose- respondí abrazándola fuertemente, sacando los últimos sollozos que guardaba mi corazón.

- Ok, yo voy a ir al aeropuerto por mi hermano ¿Recuerdas que te hable que por fin regresaba de la Academia de Canadá? –asentí- bueno, pues viene a hacerme compañía, es dos años mayor que yo, pero como el muy tonto perdió un año, se matriculara en el instituto, así estará cerca de nosotras- se notaba todo el cariño que le tenia a su hermano, siempre que alguien abordaba el tema, ella se llenaba de orgullo hablando de el.

- Bueno Rose, voy con Alec, después te marco o voy a tu casa a saludar ¿Si?-

- Por supuesto, serás bien recibida en mi casa, lo sabes. Cuídate y suerte- dijo despidiéndose.

Salí de mi casa, con unas ganas muy grandes de saber que diablos paso en este mes y como que me llamo Alice Brandon y voy a averiguarlo, aunque me duela el camino. La casa de Alec quedaba a unas cuadras de la mía, así que fui caminando. Cuando me plante en el umbral de su puerta, no se como, pero se me metió en el organismo mas valentía de la que ya traía y toque el timbre de su casa. La puerta abrió y me dejo ver a la madre de mi pronto ex-novio.

- Hola Alice ¿Como estas hija?- saludo amablemente

- Bien Sra. Vulturi, gracias. Me preguntaba si esta Alec por aquí- dije educadamente.

- Oh si querida, enseguida te lo traigo. Pasa, siéntete como en tu casa- expreso haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

- Gracias- susurre, yo quería terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible. Vi a la Señora perderse en las escaleras y yo me senté en el sofá de la sala, esperando mi destino.

- Mmm, Alice- escuche una voz. Gire mi rostro buscando esa voz, para toparme con los ojos de Alec, que seguían teniendo esa misma actitud sombría de hace un mes atrás.

- Alec… veras, yo quiero hablar contigo- dije entrecortadamente, rayos esto era mas difícil de lo que imagine.

- Pues, adelante- contesto con arrogancia. Perfecto, así será más fácil, me da mas valor.

- Mira es simple, ya no quiero seguir con esto, es decir, ya nada es como antes y de verdad prefiero terminar algo que ya no tiene ni causa- respondí fríamente, afectada por su maldito tono.

- De acuerdo, no me opongo, esto lo iba a venir haciendo yo tarde o temprano, así que no hay problema- menciono como si hablara del clima, cosa que calo en mi orgullo.

- Bueno, veo que te viene importando poco, así que me retiro- exprese con todo el valor que pude juntar mirándolo a los ojos. Ante su nula respuesta, simplemente camine hacia la entrada y antes de saberlo me halo del brazo.

- Alice, siento todo esto, es solo que… no sabia como decírtelo, tu te veías feliz y no quería robarte eso- se disculpo patéticamente, yo ya ni le creí.

- No es necesario que te disculpes, me voy, aquí en tu casa salgo sobrando- dije con voz firme, aunque por dentro me estaba rompiendo por la estúpida forma en que quería terminar las cosas, como si yo fuera la mala del cuento y el solamente quería lo mejor para mi, cosa que lo dudaba mucho.

Sin mas salí de ahí sin rumbo fijo, deambulando por entre las calles solo pensando. Pensando en que la felicidad a veces no es como te la pintan o como tú la quieres ver, talvez no existe la felicidad, solo la realidad… la cruda y triste realidad que te atrapa solo así, sin piedad.

Cayo la noche sin ningún aviso, yo seguía caminando, sin ponerle mucha atención a mi dirección. En algún momento, llegue a la puerta de mi casa y sin pensarlo mucho me adentre y fui directo a mi habitación… a derrumbarme, por lo menos en mis terrenos. Me quede dormida después de que algunas lagrimas traicioneras quemaran mi rostro.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por mi ventana, la mañana llego rápidamente, mientras yo sentía que apenas y dormí unas cuantas horas, pero bueno, talvez eso fuera verdad. No le ponía mucha atención a las cosas que hacia, era como si estuviera en modo automático, de repente estaba viendo mi ropa y en otro vistazo, estaba desayunando hot cakes y zumo de naranja. No queriendo retrasarlo un poco mas, salí de casa con dirección hacia el instituto. Me di cuenta que tenia que ir caminando si no quería sacar el auto de mis padres, de cualquier modo me encamine para no llegar tarde. Si todos me conocieran lo suficiente, se darían cuenta que parecía zombie, traía mi cara gacha, sin mirar a un punto fijo, a veces mis pies, otras veces centímetros delante de ellos pero nada mas, en cierta forma tenia miedo de mirar hacia delante, de ver a todos en sus diferentes actividades, ajenos a mi decaíble estado de animo.

- ¡Alice!- grito una voz, que parecía la de Rose. No quería arruinarle la felicidad de tener de vuelta a su hermano mayor, así que la ignore, mis problemas podrían esperar. De la misma forma en que me levante y en otro ángulo ya estaba desayunando, así paso mi día. Cada vez que me detenía un poco a ver a mi alrededor, veía una escena tras otra, sin secuencia u orden. En otro vistazo me ubique en la cafetería, en la fila para comprar algo que, seguramente, ni iba a comer, pero tenia que hacer la rutina.

¿Y ahora que? Me sentía como una alumna nueva, sin saber a donde dirigirme, sin saber con quien platicar o solo pasar el tiempo. No podía ir a la mesa de los amigos de... el, ya no formaba parte de ese grupo, pero como el maldito destino esta en contra mía, mire hacia mi antiguo asiento. Todos pensaran, _esta vacío_, pues no. Ahí alado de Alec, en donde yo solía sentarme, estaba Jane Mathews. Alta, rubia y delgada, el "sueño" de cualquier chico o lo que es lo mismo, la pesadilla de la ex-novia de alguno de esos chicos. Los dos estaban ahí, tomados de la mano, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si yo nunca hubiera existido en sus vidas.

Supe que tenia que salir de ahí, no iba a poder soportar algo mas de eso. Decidida y con paso firme, regrese por donde había venido, con solo una limonada en mi mano y arrastrando mil y un recuerdos de lo que yo pensé significaba "felicidad". No iba prestando atención hacia donde estaba caminando realmente, solo pude sentir como choque con algo sólido y fuerte… alguien.

Cuando alce mi vista, solo para decir un ligero "perdón" y seguir con mi nulo camino, me tope con los ojos azules mas profundos y llamativos que había visto en mi vida, aquellos preciosos orbes eran dueños de un chico de cabello rubio un poco mas largo de lo usual formando ligeras ondas indefinidas…

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto aquel extraño ¿De donde lo conozco? Sus ojos me parecen familiares… haber espera, ¿me pregunto algo? Ah si, cierto.

- B-bien, si perdón, mmm no estoy en mi mejor día- explique apenada por el incidente, bueno la verdad no mucho, pero tenia que aparentar un poco.

- Pues creo que diferenciamos en eso- dijo sonriéndome

- ¿Y como es eso?- pregunte, no capte mucho la intención de sus palabras, seguía perdida en sus ojos y aun mas en su sonrisa.

- Bueno, es que parece que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida- susurro acariciando ligeramente mi mejilla y mandándome miles de descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿A-ah si? –asintió, dios ¡ayúdame! Y como si fuera escuchada, se me vinieron unas palabras a la mente, que no pude reprimir - Pues caballero, usted me a hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Disculpe señorita, no volverá a pasar. Jasper Hale- se presento y ahí caí en la cuenta que Rose seria mi cuñada en poco tiempo. La simple idea me hizo sonreír.

- Alice Brandon, pero creo que eso cambiara en un par de años- asegure, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras el sonreía aun mas. Regresamos, juntos, caminando de nueva cuenta hacia la cafetería, con la excepción de que ahora, tenia su brazo rodeando mi cintura y que ahora veía mi futuro con matices que no sabia que existían, pero estaba segura que el hombre a lado de mi, me ayudaría a descubrir.

_Ya! La verdad, es que estoy un poco "apurada" & estresada por todo lo de la secu y eso, deque ya entre denueeeeeeevo y da flojerita actualizar esto. Pero bueno equis, el punto es que ya termine.. IVONNE! Te amo corazon, este OS' es directitititito para ti mensa. Solo te quiero decir una cosita mensa,, tal vez y nos tropecemos mucho a lo largo de nuestra vida, cometamos errores y toodo eso, pero esos errores se convierten en Enseñanzas,, y estoy segura tu aprenderas de ellas y haras de tu vida algo muchisisisisimo mejor, yo se que pronto encontraras a tu Jasper mas temprano que tarde & vas a ser bien feliz, pero pues acuerdate que para encontrar lo que queremos, tenemos que fallar en el proceso & para que eso se quede con nosotros hay que trabajar duro todos todos los dias para que no se vaya, t-e-a-d-o-r-o Mi Alice Personal(L)_

_Hasta después(:_

_**- Dc!**_


End file.
